wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Video Templates is it possible to have two of the same parameters in one template so both spots get the same junk? basically, can we just combine the two video templates together into one so we'd only have to enter the number and title once? --GlennBecksATool 08:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Obliq ObliQ should not be deleted becuase he is one of Colbert's new black friends and he is against bears. Nuff said. :This page has been deleted before. There is no reason to keep it on a wiki dedicated to Stephen.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Upper left-hand logo thingy what happened to it? i'm not seein it--GlennBecksATool 18:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :That happened momentarily to me yesterday. I don't know. I can see it now, yesterday? Not so much.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Writers strike is ending Opening page needs a happy Stephen pic cnn dot com/2008/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/10/hollywood.labor.ap/index.html21:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC)132.241.245.34 :Thank you for your update, I will change the picture soon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Unitarian Edit War Got it. And I promise it's not that I disagree with him. I'm sure he's right that Unitarians don't like him. I've been reading his crap for five minutes and I don't like him either. He was just making the thread about himself. ::let it gooo.....--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 04:48, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Hi THere, I am not sure who you are responding to here, but if you are talking about me I do not think that it's all that fair to say that I was making the thread about Unitarians about myself. I did add one or two references to myself in the guise of the Emerson Avenger, but most of what I posted was simply truthful yet funny facts about Unitarians. Perhaps the funniest one being that Mary Bennett, Executive Director of the Canadian Unitarian Council, decided in her dubious wisdom to insert an asterisk between the two Us of UUism to symbolize the "inclusiveness" of what is now known in Canada and Europe as the U*U religion. I recall that you thought it was one of the funniest things that I posted. The following Emerson Avenger blog post will reveal just what a gaffe that was. http://emersonavenger.blogspot.com/2007/05/famous-uu-kurt-vonnegut-jrs-picture-of.html You might find this additional U*U "corporate identity" blunder quite funny too. http://emersonavenger.blogspot.com/2008/01/yet-another-unitarianuniversalist.html Most of what I have contributed to the Unitarian wiki page is still there, has plenty of satirical truthiness, and is genuinely funny. Even the reference to The Emerson Avenger as something that U*Us hate has plenty of satirical truthiness. I would like to restore most if not all of my contributions that have been deleted since, besides being very true, they were some of the funniest things posted. Ideally the Unitarian wiki entry should be protected from Unitarians erasing my contributions which are far from being "unfunny" as they allege. Please let me know what your thoughts are about this. I will not restore my contributions until I have heard back from you. Regards, Robin Edgar aka The Emerson Avenger Uh... Sorry about all that. Its a long story that was totally necessary.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Reporting Problems My bad, though you might want to add a note to that effect to the "report a problem" page. Right now, when you select "report a problem" vandalism is one of the options it gives you, so I thought you liked to be messaged, too. Anonymous edits Hi -- I'm working on a project at Wikia, looking at the impact of anonymous edits. There are a couple wikis on Wikia that turned anonymous edits off, and there are some, like Wikiality, that came to Wikia with anon edits already off. Yours is the only wiki that I know of that required login to edit, and then turned anonymous edits on. I'm really curious about what happened on the wiki once contributors were able to edit anonymously. Would you be interested in talking to me about it? -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :As an anonymous user, I would like to point out some oversights in your project. First, any anonymous individual can sign up for an account and use the pseudonym for the day and dump it immediately thereafter. In situation where sign up is free, sign up has no meaning because serial pseudonymity is functionally anonymity. Second, there are editors who uses open proxies or tor, like me, with floating ips. I use them because I don't want Google Ads or Wikia to track me across sites. Unfortunately, abusive users also use them to avoid taking responsibility. The impact of anonymous edits will be different depending on whether the wiki is willing to ban all open proxies and the entire tor network. There should be less abuse on wikis with anonymous edits that ban such transitive anonymity.--80.190.246.33 02:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::To the anon user: Great, it's nice to talk to someone who's interested in this stuff. I'm aware of the situation with floating IPs and multiple accounts. What I'm interested in is whether requiring login makes a difference on wikis. If you're interested, I'd be happy to hear your thoughts... Feel free to leave a message on my Central talk page, or send me an e-mail: danny at wikia.com. -- Danny (talk) 17:36, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::To WatchTV: I sent you an e-mail... Let me know if it doesn't go through. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Hi -- I'm checking in again to see if we can set up a way to talk. What's the best way to reach you? -- Danny (talk) 20:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I have no idea where to put this I just know it's funny as hell. 05:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon http://youtube.com/watch?v=MEF0mR7_9SQ Thank You Thanks for your help Thegulliver 00:09, 31 January 2008 (UTC) The Talk to Deagle Section I do a pretty decent job of keeping my Talk page clean. So I don't really see the need for it. It probably works for you, but I like to do my own thing. DeagleSteagle 18:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Of course, it is your page and you do what you do on it. I just thought the deletion was a mistake.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 1 February 2008 (UTC) wi suggestion. . . what if we did weigh in as a forum.. every issue would have its own thread. its just a thought that can be revisited later...or not. I wasn't really sure if it was worth mentioning but thought i should before i forgot. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 00:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Something to think about...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Improving Pages / Writing Techniques At some point could you take a look at Improving Page's "Truthiness & Wikiality" section. I really no idea what to do with this page now and I'm not sure if the FAQ style works or not. Also, what should I do with the other stuff? Its not exactly the most helpful content ever but simply removing it will leave the questions unanswered and I'm not sure how to supplement it to other pages such as , etc. As for "Writing Techniques", do you think the terminology section is that useful? Even I tend to overlook it when I skim the article. I think the idea is nice but I'm not sure how to make it reader friendly. Just whenever ya get the chance. Thanks. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 20:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :What you have added is good. It will take some time to edit it and make it friendlier. Perhaps what we need to take a look at is a better way to organize the information, not the information itself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Stacy And Laci Peterson: The Eerie Wikialities Gut stub on this one -- I think this article has potential. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for Florida for a week so I can't work on it further. Feel free to add additional Truthiness. It could possibly be a game-like activity...--OHeL 14:08, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Contact Could you contact me eloy(at)wikia.com? It's about migrating wikiality to MediaWiki 1.12 and moving images from flat structure to hashed. Non-existent veterans Well, I have been insanely busy (and am trying this week to do some SC GOTV work), but I had to stop by to note that Homeless Veterans, in particular, do not exist. I was pleased - though not at all surprised - to see that the link was blue because you had already made the article. I swear, between his support from the likes of the Sarandonistas, his walking the line with striking writers, and his insisting on the existence of non-existent homeless, Johnny Red is going to get himself labelled an old school Commie. That is, if the media can look away from his hair for more than 10 minutes (or remember that he's still in the race). (I kinda like "Johnny Red" ~ think I'm gonna have to call him that from now on, lol). Hope you're doing well! --thisniss 06:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : I watched him on Dave the other night and got a frightening image of him as the Tom Cruise of the campaign. They loof the same, except, of course, that Cruise is gay.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can see it. Except Johnny Red is a policy-wanking Commie, to Cruise's psychology-hating $cientologist. It's sorta too bad that we can't transplant J.E.'s brain into one of the other candidates - I suspect a landslide would ensue. No matter, tho - C & B give their positions a little Edwards re-up after each debate, so it's all the same in the end. heh ::Still, if I had to see just one candidate dancing around in his underwear and lip-syncing to classic rock, J.E. would probably be my choice. Three months ago it would have been Obama, hands down, but he's looking too skinny these days and it kinda creeps me out. Besides, we've already been promised the Barack/Bill dance-a-thon. ~ Okay, I just closed a show, and am sleep deprived=er than usual. Insightful, issue-driven political commentary, here I come! --thisniss 06:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) FYI image response Thanks for the tip on using the fpuo template. Will do that going forward. --Careax 22:17, 16 January 2008 (UTC) John Bobzin No John Bobzin is a diferent person. I wish I could claim to be him. McCain in the Membrane Could you change my page Insain in the Membrain to McCain in the Membrane since I cant? Subprime Mortgage Yes... I'm back again. Sorry for the intermittent contributions as of late but I have a non-subprime mortgage to pay up here in Canada that gets in the way of my play time. Anyway, I don't know if I can get an "I called it" since this was an October script but Stephen mentioned the mortgage crisis on the Jan 8 show. It's been a while since I snagged some screen capture images and I'm not up on the current copyright crap so I was wondering if you could possibly dig up two for me: One screen capture from the show showing the mortgage crisis in the news (3 newspaper articles) and the picture of Stephen's "Cool Ranch" Doritos mortgage free home. If you could obtain these, i'll update the article Subprime Mortgage. Thanks, and Happy New Year! --OHeL 02:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Stephen's stigmata Good point. Can't hurt having a bit more patriotism in that image. So there's a new version up there: Stephen bleeding the flag! Although the old version is still showing up on the stigmata page for some reason. --Careax 05:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Meh, the cache needs to be purged. I can't see it, but I'm not on the Mac...pffft...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Just found this, and thought you needed it. :-) Image:Brimley mccain.jpg. Think of it as a (very) late Christmas present. xo--thisniss 19:01, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you too! Hope you got around to voting (sorry you didn't get to nominate) that pic is frightening. Does this mean Wilford supports McCain? If so, what is McCain's stance on The Diabetes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... Brimley supports McCain, Norris supports Huckabee... too weird. Happy New Year all. --Not MC Esteban™ 19:52, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Happy New Years back atcha! So, Hollywood stopped being gay, or what?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 7 January 2008 (UTC) People's Republic of Madison Do you mind if I totally revamp and improve your The People's Republic of Madison page? It is my home town where I have lived all my life. SO I am planning not only on expanding what you had already wrote, but putting more content in. --Sneakers 10:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Popeye joke? http://i.l.cnn.net/cnn/2008/POLITICS/02/05/super.main/t1land.mccain1.ap.jpg 01:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon Picture Favor Hi, just saw your message (last week was crazy busy for me). Yeah I can help out with that, assuming it's not too late. What did you have in mind for the picture? I'm not sure I understand exactly what you mean. --Careax 20:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :It is too late. Thanks anyway!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC)